Ríndete
by Daniilux
Summary: ONESHOT CARYL Daryl y Carol deciden rendirse a sus sentimientos por un día, una noche sin preocupaciones, sin pensar en el mañana, en la guerra, en Negan... (entre 7x16 y 8x01)


**Ríndete**

* * *

Los Salvadores y el grupo del basural desaparecieron rápidamente. Hemos revisado cada kilómetro cuadrado alrededor de Alexandría y no hemos encontrado a nadie. Regresamos a la comunidad en silencio. Siento su mirada en mi rostro y quiero golpearlo. Me agrada, pero es demasiado insistente y no estoy interesada en algo más que amistad con él, por más atractivo que sea.

\- Querida Carol, ha sido un día de victoria. ¿No lo crees? – dice el sonriente Rey. Lo miro pacientemente.

\- Sí Ezekiel, pero aún quedan muchos Salvadores y del otro grupo de traidores. No podemos bajar la guardia.

\- Lo entiendo Carol pero hoy ha sido exitoso, deberías preocuparte menos, sonreír más. ¿Has hablado con tus amigos? – pregunta curioso sin perder la sonrisa de su rostro. No entiendo cómo hace para estar optimista siempre. Debe ser agotador.

\- No he tenido tiempo de hacerlo. – digo mirando hacia el frente. Estamos en las rejas de Alexandria ya.

\- Te hará bien. Sonríe más para que sepan que estás en buenas condiciones… Tienes una bella sonrisa. – Lo miro con el ceño fruncido y ojos severos pero me siento sonrojar un poco.

Estamos en el apocalipsis, luchando por sobrevivir día a día. ¿Cómo puedo sonrojarme aún? Pensará que me interesa y no quiero que se ilusione conmigo. No puedo estar con nadie. Y Daryl aún no está listo.

Entramos y Rick aparece sonriendo y rengueando. Me abraza fuerte. Inmovilizada, siento su alegría y alivio de verme bien. Suspiro aguantando las lágrimas y tratando de deshacer el nudo en mi garganta.

Nos separamos y Ezekiel aplaude. Lo miramos confundidos.

\- Muy conmovedora escena amigos. – Se acerca y nos palmea en los hombros. – Los dejo para que conversen. Bella dama, hasta luego. – Rick me observa con curiosidad.

\- Creo que le gustas. – dice riendo. – A Daryl no le agrada, y tú dándole más razones. – el nombre de Daryl me pone nerviosa. Cuando fue a verme en el Reino, creí notar un poco de celos en su voz pero con él nunca se sabe completamente que pasa por su cabeza.

Trato de ignorar el comentario de Rick.

\- ¿Cómo está Michonne? ¿Mejor?

\- Sí, bastante golpeada, pero en unos días estará mejor. Carl está con ella. – noto que a él le gustaría estar en lugar de Carl pero ahora tiene una guerra que liderar. Michonne entenderá. – Carol, no sabes lo feliz que estoy de verte. Te fuimos a buscar con Morgan, antes de… - veo el dolor en sus ojos, sé lo difícil que es nombrarlos y yo ni siquiera presencie la escena.

\- Morgan me encontró y te agradezco que hayas ido por mí. No me encontraba bien. Ahora sólo espero estarlo lo suficiente para contribuir y acabar con Negan.

\- Acabaremos con él y todos nuestros enemigos. Ahora estoy seguro de eso, tenemos a Alexandría, al Reino, a Hilltop unidos y te tenemos a ti de regreso. – me abraza nuevamente y se va.

Espero ser de ayuda. Cuando este odio y esta sed de venganza acaben, no sé si volveré a ser la de antes, la de hace poco u otra persona completamente distinta. Quisiera olvidar el arrepentimiento, el dolor, el peso de los asesinatos que cometí. Pero sé que no se irán nunca, tendré que aprender a vivir con ellos, hacer las paces conmigo misma y que no me afecte tanto. Estamos en un mundo en el que la principal ley es "matar o morir". Lo comprendo ahora más que nunca. Glenn y Abraham no merecían lo que les pasó, morir de esa forma, a manos de un loco sádico. Glenn la persona más buena que he conocido, al menos por él, por vengarlo a él, no sentiré culpa.

Daryl aparece frente a mí súbitamente, asustándome.

\- Lo siento. – dice avergonzado pero no baja la vista como usualmente haría. Al contrario, me observa de pies a cabeza. - ¿Ropa nueva?

Sonrío como niña. – ¿Vas a decirme que me veo ridícula? – pregunto

\- No, te queda bien. Me gusta. – dice, su cara roja. Siento mi estómago revolotear. – Bella dama. - ¡¿Qué?! Carraspeo.

\- Escuchaste a Ezekiel. – llego a la conclusión luego de unos segundos. - ¿Dónde estabas escondido? – pregunto. Él señala con la cabeza hacia arriba. El puesto de vigilancia.

\- No estaba escondido. – se pasa una mano por su cuello, claramente nervioso. Sonrío.

\- Ezekiel es tan caballero. – digo mirando atentamente el cambio en su expresión. Frunce el ceño y me mira duramente.

\- Si te gustan los locos dramáticos con ínfulas de rey. – dice resoplando, evitando mi mirada. Yo sonrío. Está claramente celoso, nunca lo había visto así. Con Tobin simplemente me ignoró. No tocamos nunca el tema, y me decepcionó un poco que fuera tan frío. Pensé que no le interesaba hasta que lo vi nuevamente en mi puerta en El Reino. Fue inevitable sentirme feliz, importante y querida. Daryl es alguien al que no puedo evitar y es quien me reconforta cada vez que algo sucede.

\- ¿Celoso Pookie? – pregunto divertida. Él levanta la vista de súbito y me mira fijo.

\- ¿De nuevo con ese apodo? – dice evitando responder mi pregunta. Me acerco a él unos pasos hasta que estamos a centímetros de distancia. Él no se mueve y tampoco desvía la mirada. Me sorprende. Antes inmediatamente avergonzado, desviaba la mirada.

Nos miramos sin decir palabra. Sus ojos azules me recorren todo el rostro. Me siento débil, como si fueran a fallarme las piernas. ¿Es este el mismo Daryl de antes? ¿Será que está listo ahora? ¿O se ha endurecido tanto que ya no se avergüenza por simples bromas coquetas?

\- Prefiero a un hombre que me miente para protegerme y evitarme sufrimiento. – arriesgo. No le quito la vista de encima y no cedo un paso hacia atrás, lucho por controlar mis nervios. Él sorprendido abre grandes los ojos, me mira con cierto brillo desconocido. Sonríe…

¿Sonríe? ¡Sí! Sonríe complacido. Me desestabiliza, no sé qué hacer, qué decir. Siempre he jugado con su pudor y timidez y ahora ha cambiado. No sé si eso me alegra o me preocupa. ¿Qué le pasó que lo hizo cambiar?

Sin saber qué hacer, me alejo lentamente caminando hacía atrás con la vista aún en su sonrisa.

\- Carol. – camina hacia mí. Me doy vuelta y apuro el paso. Siento su mano en mi muñeca y la presión que ejerce, el calor húmedo que arde atravesando mi piel . Me da la vuelta y me mira con curiosidad. – ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te sientes bien?

\- Tú… sonreíste. – Daryl frunce el ceño. - ¿Qué significa?

Mira el suelo. Éste es el Daryl que conozco.

\- Me alegra que no estés interesada en Ezekiel y que hayas entendido por qué te mentí. – su mano no suelta la mía.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te alegra que no esté interesada en Ezekiel? – pregunto algo impaciente. No me entiendo, hace un momento estaba perpleja, asustada, temiendo que la sonrisa significara que estaba listo, que iba a aceptar sus sentimientos por mí finalmente y ahora me disgusta que no lo haya hecho. Esta manera contradictoria de creer me parece, en este momento, el único modo que tengo de creer en algo.

\- Entremos. Hablaremos allí. – no me deja opción, me lleva rápidamente y en silencio hasta una casa desconocida. Lo cuestiono con la mirada. – Me mudé aquí, solo. Rick y Michonne son un poco ruidosos. – murmura.

Río a carcajadas. Él me mira con el ceño fruncido.

\- Ay Daryl, eres tan gracioso. – digo al fin conteniendo la risa porque su expresión es de desagrado e incomodidad. Entra sin decir palabra y yo lo sigo. La casa con paredes de color verde agua está totalmente amueblada. Entramos a la sala de estar donde hay una chimenea de ladrillo, un sofá color beige, una mesa de vidrio pequeña, un ventanal grande con cortinas blancas. – Es linda. Me gusta.

\- Sí, está bien. - señala el sofá. – Siéntate. – obedezco y me siento expectante. Él se queda parado apoyado en la pared enfrente sin decir nada. Espero. Él fue quien me invitó a su casa para hablar. Se acerca algo nervioso y se sienta en la mesa de vidrio delante de mí. – Lo siento. Siento mucho haberte mentido sobre Glenn y Abraham. – toma mis manos. Siento como se eriza la piel de mis brazos. - ¿Estás bien? ¿Te sientes preparada para luchar? ¿Realmente?

Asiento varias veces pero su preocupación me abruma y abre puerta a las heridas y dudas que tanto lucho por mantener bajo llave. Siento como las lágrimas me nublan la visión. Daryl se acerca más y nuestras rodillas se tocan. Su mano barre suavemente una lágrima que rueda por mi mejilla. Levanto la vista, sus ojos azules lloran con los míos. Mi mano por voluntad propia se posa sobre la suya en mi rostro, él resopla y sus labios están sobre los míos en cuestión de segundos con fuerza. Siento como un rayo me sacude todo el cuerpo, la electricidad recorre mi piel y no termina en mis extremidades si no en las suyas, un continuo viaje de ida y vuelta. Sé que Daryl siente lo mismo porque es incapaz de moverse, sus labios se quedan quietos sobre los míos, tratando de asimilar el golpe inicial.

Me separo de sus labios sólo unos centímetros para poder mirarlo. Él respira agitado y sus ojos azules están más oscuros. Respiro hondo y trato de aclarar mi voz que sale algo grave y áspera.

\- ¿Por qué te alegra que no esté interesada en Ezekiel? – repito la pregunta. No tiene sentido, ya conozco la respuesta pero sin embargo quiero oír lo que tiene que decir. Es importante, lo siento como una necesidad. Sus ojos son inexpresivos, pero me observan con intensidad.

\- ¿Por qué preguntas? Creo haberte respondido al besarte. – dice acercándose a mis labios sin tocarlos. – No quiero verte con otros hombres. Con el idiota de Tobin, no me metí, te dejé tomar tus decisiones pero lo odié. Te quiero Carol. – me besa con fuerza y ésta vez sus labios si se mueven contra los míos. Cierro los ojos y me siento mareada pero le respondo ávidamente. Abro mis labios y le permito acceso a su lengua, la espero ansiosa pero él se separa de mí. Sonríe sobre mis labios. - ¿Es lo que querías oír?

\- Mmmmm uhhh – murmuro. Siento mis párpados pesados, pero logro abrir los ojos. Él me mira sonriente. – Yo también te quiero Daryl. Siempre lo he hecho. – logro decir antes de que mi voz se quiebre. Sus ojos brillan con lágrimas. Lo abrazo y entierro mi rostro mojado en su cuello. Él me aprieta contra su cuerpo, una mano en mi cintura y la otra sostiene mi cabeza. – No sabes cuánto he deseado este momento… que estuvieras listo. Poder tocarte sin que te apartes… - digo entre sollozos.

\- Lo sé. He sido un idiota. Lo lamento tanto…- me besa el cuello enviando involuntariamente un calor a mi zona íntima y provocando que se me escape un gemido. – No estaba listo porque no creía merecerte, pero ya no puedo controlar mis sentimientos y no soporto ver como ese rey te llena de atenciones, no quiero perderte, no quiero que te vayas nunca lejos de mí. – me acerca más a él, su rodilla casi rozando mi entrepierna. Vuelve a besarme el cuello y ésta vez siento su lengua probar mi piel, inspira mi aroma y luego se separa expirando con fuerza. – Desde esa noche en la prisión que bromeaste sobre revolcarnos que te deseo y cada noche antes de dormir pienso en ti. Pero te amo desde mucho antes… - dice con voz ronca, cargada de deseo. Sus manos en mi rostro me acercan a él hasta que quedamos nariz con nariz respirando el mismo aliento. Mis manos juguetean con su cabello largo. "Te amo desde mucho antes…" Mi corazón late tan fuerte que siento ganas de llorar y reír pero solo me quedo así con él, en silencio, asimilando ésta nueva cercanía que sin embargo se siente cómoda, familiar, natural.

\- Yo te amo desde que me regalaste la primera Rosa Cherokee, desde que pusiste en riesgo tu vida por encontrar a mi Sophia. – le doy un beso en los labios y me separo con esfuerzo. – Eres el mejor hombre que conozco. – otro beso. – Y te he esperado siempre Daryl.

Toma mi rostro y me besa con frenesí. Aparto los labios inmediatamente y su lengua ávida entra deseosa y juguetea con la mía. Es mejor de lo que me imaginaba. Siento arder en cuestión de minutos y necesito más. Él no sabe a nada, pero su aroma es embriagador. Huele a tabaco, sudor y a su olor particular de hombre. Sus manos bajan de mi rostro y me recorren la espalda, la cintura y se posan en mi trasero levantándolo y acercándome a él, a su regazo. El cosquilleo de deseo se extiende por todo mi cuerpo al sentir su gran erección debajo de mí. "Gran". Por. Dios.

Mis manos rápidamente están desabrochando su camisa, él me suelta y ayuda a quitársela, luego me toca a mí. Me quita con torpeza el chaleco antibalas, y a regañadientes separamos nuestras bocas para pasar mi camiseta por mis brazos. Lo admiro con deseo y anticipación. Su torso lleno de cicatrices es tan bello, sus hombros anchos, sus brazos musculosos y fuertes. Por fin puedo disfrutar de la vista sin avergonzarlo, por fin puedo tocarlo sin excusas.

\- Dios mío eres hermosa. – dice casi sin aliento viéndome sólo en sostén. Apoya su mano grande extendida sobre mi clavícula y el inicio de mi pecho. – Tienes una piel tan suave y transparente. – se acerca y me besa en ese mismo lugar, yo cierro los ojos y me dejo hacer. Sus manos trabajan para quitarme el sostén, este cae y siento los labios de Daryl sobre un pezón. Exhalo. – Eres perfecta. Espero complacerte Carol. – dice algo tímido.

\- Ya lo estás haciendo. Sigue. – digo sin aliento. Él ríe y continúa besándome, succionando mis pezones, volviéndome loca. Mis manos se esfuerzan por deshacer la hebilla del cinturón, pero estoy sentada encima de él y esto complica la tarea. Lo separo de mí y me siento de nuevo en el sofá. Lo miro y le sonrío para darle seguridad. Acerco nuevamente mis manos a su cinturón y él ayuda. Se pone de pie y el pantalón cae a sus pies dejando ver la falta de ropa interior y un miembro erecto grande e imponente. Libero una exclamación de sorpresa y satisfacción.

Me pongo de pie y también me quito los pantalones, las armas las coloco sobre la mesa y me acerco a él en bragas. Él me toma con fuerza empujándome contra la pared y me besa arrebatadamente. Su pene late sobre mi entrepierna. No aguanto más. Sus besos son furiosos, llenos de excitación y deseo. Me guía de espaldas hacia una habitación que curiosamente no percibí al entrar a la casa, pero que se encuentra justo al lado de la sala. Me levanta y hace que lo rodee con mis piernas para luego depositarme con cuidado sobre una mullida cama de sábanas negras. Su cuerpo encima de mí presionando en los lugares exactos, me hace temblar. Tomo su cara y acerco sus labios a mi boca, lo beso con lujuria y él gruñe en mi boca. Sus manos algo torpes, recorriéndome todo el cuerpo con prisa, dejando huellas calientes sobre mi piel. Me quita las bragas y se pone de pie. Se queda mirándome unos largos instantes mientras yo lo miro a él de pies a cabeza. Espero impaciente. Pero él ha decidido cambiar el ritmo. Se acerca a mí despacio, tomándose su tiempo. Se sube a la cama, me separa las piernas suavemente y se coloca encima de mí, sosteniéndose con sus antebrazos a los costados de mi cabeza. Me besa con suavidad e intensidad a la vez. Está probándome, degustándome, saboreando lentamente el momento. Su mano se mete entre nuestros cuerpos y guía su miembro dentro de mí, sin apartar su boca de la mía. Cuando entra, ambos gemimos sorprendidos por una ola indescriptible de placer. Nos congelamos, unidos en todos los sentidos, absorbiendo, aprehendiendo las nuevas sensaciones, sentimientos que este primer contacto nos despertó. Levanto mis caderas para que esté aún más en mi profundidad. Daryl gime y empieza a moverse suavemente, su boca baja a mis pechos y succiona un pezón con fuerza volcándome peligrosamente cerca del orgasmo apenas comenzar. Lo tomo del cabello y lo beso en la boca. Suspiro de placer en sus labios y él aumenta el ritmo de los embistes. Grito sin poder controlarme. Él entra y sale rápido y profundamente. Mis manos arañan la piel de su espalda, su trasero, al que me aferro cuando por fin llega el increíble orgasmo que me hace perder la razón por unos segundos, colorea mi visión con rayos de luz brillantes, mientras exhalo en un grito el poco aire de mis pulmones. Mi vagina se contrae con los espasmos de placer, apretando el miembro de Daryl tan fuerte que él sigue mi ejemplo a los segundos y emite un grito ronco que me eriza la piel. Cae rendido al lado mío. Nos quedamos en silencio recuperando el aire y pensando qué decir a continuación.

Me doy vuelta y lo miro. Él nota esto y se acomoda de costado para verme a los ojos. Sonríe. Con lágrimas en los ojos lo beso y nos dormimos abrazados.

A las horas nos despertamos con hambre, ya de noche. Daryl me da una camisa para usar y nos dirigimos a la cocina a comer algo.

\- Te ves sexy usando mi camisa. – dice abrazándome por la espalda con sus manos apretando mis senos. Termino de lavar los platos y me quedo un momento disfrutando su toque.

\- Así que desde la prisión que te tocas pensando en mí, ¿eh? – pregunto con picardía

\- Sí. Te he imaginado en todo tipo de situaciones, a veces vistiendo una camisa mía, como ahora, a veces un delantal… en la cocina…- murmura con su rostro enterrado en mi cuello. Me doy la vuelta y lo beso con deseo. Muerdo su labio inferior y él gime.

\- Te voy a cumplir la fantasía entonces. Dime qué hacía en la cocina. – le guiño un ojo y beso su cuello, mis manos recorren su torso desnudo. Bajo la boca hasta uno de sus pezones y lo muerdo provocando que de un respingo.

\- Me hacías sexo oral y después te tomaba encima de la mesa. – dice Daryl con respiración dificultosa. Me arrodillo y le bajo los calzones hasta el suelo. Tomo su pene ya erecto y subo y bajo con mi mano, Daryl exhala con fuerza. Sigo moviendo mi mano y acerco mi boca hasta su punta, con la lengua jugueteo haciendo círculos, él gime con su cabeza echada hacia atrás resignado a mi disposición. Tomo el pene y de a poco lo meto en mi boca, abriéndola de tal manera que no me provoque arcadas. Es tan grande que no cabe completo pero el efecto en Daryl es inmediato porque gruñe y gime de placer. Me gusta que no me agarre de la cabeza y me obligue a tragarlo entero, me gusta que aparente ser rudo con todos y todo lo que hace pero no conmigo. Que me respete y me proteja y me agrada ser la única con la que es así. Me siento poderosa, insuperable… Que el hombre que amo sea solo mío y que demuestre ser tierno y dulce sólo para mí... Ser yo quien mejor lo conozca.

Continúo succionando y chupando, disfrutando del placer que soy capaz de brindarle. Sé que él también esperaba por mí. Esperaba por sí mismo. Y ahora finalmente estamos juntos, los sentimientos que guardábamos ahora están afuera, flotando entre nosotros. Reconocidos por ambos. No son imaginación o fantasías nuestras.

Daryl aparta mi cabeza rápidamente y eyacula con un grito ahogado sobre mi pecho. Sonrío sorprendida.

\- Lo siento, no aguanté, eres demasiado buena. – dice avergonzado. – estoy fuera de práctica además…

\- No te preocupes Pookie. Tendremos tiempo para practicar. – le digo y veo en su expresión una sombra de preocupación. Así que repito. - Tendremos tiempo. – él sabe a lo que me refiero, sonríe y asiente con la cabeza.

\- Te toca a ti. – me levanta y me sienta sobre la silla mientras se arrodilla delante de mí y abre mis piernas. Me dejo llevar, entregándome al placer que él me regala, sin nada en mente más que él, mi Daryl.

La guerra no ha terminado, recién comienza. Todavía falta acabar con Negan y sus hombres pero por hoy no quiero preocuparme de nada. Sé que él tampoco. Mañana ya veremos. Hoy somos nosotros mismos sin restricciones y somos felices aunque solo sea por breve tiempo. Hoy nos rendimos a ser. Me rindo a él y él a mi. Y somos nosotros hasta que ya no seamos


End file.
